


misc. jesseken drabbles

by zundoko



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, some old stuff from like 2 years ago that i still like looking back on...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zundoko/pseuds/zundoko
Summary: a compilation of drabbles in regards to ask memes i got for jesseken (varying in length and style because i was trying something new each time...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im gay

  * **Drinks all of the coffee**



> **KENTO**  stares at the porcelain mug in jesse’s hands. the younger is drinking it far too slowly for his taste(wasn’t it getting cold?!), maybe it was just him though, he’d finished his own mug in thirty seconds flat after all. he knows that jesse’s probably tired, after a live show, who wouldn’t be? but he’s practically raring to go already, too accustomed to his tight schedule to make their day off last. of course he doesn’t realize how intently he’s watching jesse’s movements, not until jesse is staring back with sleepy suspicion. “what’s up with you?” he asks, a morning rasp to his voice and kento’s heart skips.
> 
> “nothing…” he replies, turning his gaze down to the empty cup in his hands, trailing the rim of it with the tip of his index.
> 
> “liar.” the younger snorts, takes another mini–sip of his coffee, eyes still trained on kento.
> 
> visibly, the latter swallows, “are you gonna drink that?” he finally mumbles, fingers itching at the table.
> 
> jesse just stares at him, before looking at his quarter finished cup, “you’ve had enough you know…”
> 
> kento’s face deflates and he chews anxiously at his lower lip.
> 
> “fine.” the taller sighs, pushing his cup over to the other, who lights up immediately, guzzling the drink down immediately.
> 
> he kicks off his chair to circle the table, wrapping his arms around jesse’s neck and smooshing their cheeks together, “thank you, my sugar storm!” kento coos before placing a sloppy kiss to the corner of jesse’s mouth.

  * **Brings up adopting a pet**



> **JESSE**  wasn’t expecting kento to freak out. he’d thought having something they could take care of together was a good bonding exercise for the two of them, and so had kento! at least at first. but now kento is frantically scrubbing a lint roller against the(jesse’s) couch, and shooing off their dog who was practically the size of kento(“maru! i’m busy cleaning the things you shed on!!” kento’s whining, but the lab continues to lick at his face). taking the lug by his collar, jesse gently pulls maru away.
> 
> “okay?” he asks, a snicker playing as he inspects kento’s worn out expression.
> 
> “why couldn’t we have gotten a poodle…?”

  * **Kills the bugs**



> **JESSE**  rubs at the corner of his eye, it was way too early for this shit. with a mild struggle, he lifts the rolled up newspaper he’s got in one hand. it takes him a moment to aim at the ugly black spider on the wall, but he comes slamming down on it, precise. it’s dead now but kento’s still cowering in the doorway, towel wrapped above his chest.
> 
> “d–did you get it?” he squeaks and jesse looks at him with an unreadable expression. “what? i was scared!”
> 
> shaking his head, he pushes past the elder, patting his chest gently, “it’s gone now, chill. and stop taking showers at six fucking a.m.”

  * **Cooks the meals**



> **KENTO**  was never that interested in cooking, but ever since he’d gotten into this thing with jesse, a lot of things were changing. he doesn’t even think twice when five p.m. comes around, moving to the kitchen to scrounge jesse something to eat, cracking eggs, chopping vegetables, grilling meat. it isn’t until jesse’s come home from lord knows where, sweaty and exhausted, plopping down into a seat.
> 
> “smells good.” he notes, and kento cracks a smile, placing a plate in front of the other. he’s about to go and grab a plate of his own when jesse grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him down so that he has to stop his momentum with the dining table edge. the kiss is all but searing, an excited gasp escaping kento like it’s been stuck in him all day.
> 
> jesse is the first to pull away, but only a bit, breath now fanning over kento’s lower lip, “honey. i’m home.”

  * **Starts getting into holidays way before they should**



> **“NAKAJIMA,**  you do realize it’s november.” jesse grumbles, the fake boughs in his arms starting to poke their fake needles into his very real skin. kento pretends like he can’t hear his partner, holding out his hand for another row, he’s determined to make jesse’s apartment the best dressed in his complex (he works as if there’s a contest going on. there’s not).

  * **Initiates the couple selfies**



> **JESSE**  is tall, so it’s easier for him to get them both in the picture. “smile nakajima!” he jabs kento in the rib, and said man gives a very scared show of teeth.
> 
> “c–can we go home yet?” kento asks, feeling as though they’ve been in this part of the haunted house a little too long. the dead patient is starting to give him the heebie–jeebies.
> 
> his younger companion is silent for a moment, inspecting their selfie with one hand, the other has it’s fingers laced loosely with kento’s. “oh shit. i blinked in that one.”
> 
> “oh come ON!”

  * **Forgets the birthdays and anniversaries**



> **BOTH**  of them wake up groggy and sore(well at least kento is). kento rolls off the bed, slipping on one of jesse’s larger tees and not bothering with anything else as he stumbles into jesse’s kitchen. as quietly as the metal pans will allow, he flips on the burner and goes about his daily doings. jesse practically crawls in a few minutes after, slinging his arms around kento’s waist and pressing his face into his neck. putting all his weight on him.
> 
> kento groans when jesse gets a little too heavy, “i can’t cook like this stupid.”
> 
> “then don’t.” and then one of the younger’s hands is wandering, like the practical teenager he is, tugging up the shirt before kento stops him, earning him a dejected whine.
> 
> “we both have schedules today! my ass still hurts too, don’t even try it.” kento bites, turning off the stove.
> 
> -
> 
> it isn’t until kento’s getting his face caked in makeup before a show that he realizes what day it is.
> 
> well he doesn’t really remember until jesse all but kicks the dressing room door, chest heaving and the rest of sexyzone are looking at him confused and scared.
> 
> he’s still panting when he walks up to kento’s chair, ignoring the frustrated make-up lady to wrap him up in a hug, “happy anniversary.”
> 
> and now it’s kento’s turn to flip the fuck out.

  * **Always ends up with too much junk food after grocery shopping**



> **“JESSE!**  i told you to get milk!” kento holds the mountain dew out like an abomination, pulling out a few other varieties of soda pop. “did you get anything i told you to?!”
> 
> “c'mon this stuffs good and you know it!” jesse takes the mountain dew away from the angry little man(he looks like he may just crush the bottle.
> 
> “you know i can’t handle carbonation well!” the elder whines, hitting at his partner’s shoulder.
> 
> jesse rolls his eyes at that, “stop saying you can’t handle it you dumbass, we all burp okay.”

  * **Nicknames the other**



> **KENTO**  doesn’t realize when he’d started calling jesse his sugar storm, not really at least. but whenever someone asked what it was like to be with the other, the only thing that came to mind was how sweet every moment was. when they were together and jesse took him by the waist, pulling him this way and that, dragging his lips down the column of kento’s neck. everything has this warm filter, toasted edges and the smell of mingling colognes. lip smacking, clothes fumbling, the pretty things. a sugar storm. and he can only remember the sudden flutter of his heart when jesse gave him a nickname.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should probably mention that kento may seem a tad different than normal since the one i was writing for was semi-au (with god-complex, but lbr... its not that far off from the truth.. lov u kenty)

  * **Gives nose/forehead kisses**



**JESSE** does, sometimes it’s when kento’s barely awake. his eyes are fluttering and he’s obviously struggling to keep eye contact, blubbering jesse’s name along with sweet nonsense, reaching out to caress the side of jesse’s face. because when kento’s like this, his breath catches in his throat at the gentle press of lips against his forehead, a lingering drag to the tip of his nose. he might laugh, a confused, content babble. might open his eyes just that much wider, to look at jesse, brush his fringe with the tip of a shaky finger. affection swelling in his chest, and lips, he may have to actually kiss the younger.

  * **Gets jealous the most**



**KENTO** won’t admit it, because he doesn’t actually know jealousy. never having experienced it in his past relationships. but he definitely doesn’t like the sudden tightening in his chest when jesse smiles because of someone else, or when there’s snippets of jesse’s past dramas, and innocent touches, developing relationships. and he’ll think something like,  _ i wish that were me _ , imagining himself in the place of any girl jesse’s made so much as eye contact with, because he wants jesse’s full attention like the self–centered idiot he is. but when he’s actually with him, and jesse’s branding him with searing kisses and love bites down to his navel, he finds he can’t  _ really _ complain.

  * **Picks the other up from the bar when they’re too drunk to drive**



**NEITHER** of them prefer going to bars, kento’s had enough bar experience to rather have it in his own home, the thrum of r&b with the buzz of whiskey, alone. and jesse shouldn’t be drinking, too young for that kind of thing. kento doesn’t really know whether he does or not, it’s not his business. though he really hopes the boy isn’t getting wasted. as much as kento loves his nightly shot, the smell of alcohol on anyone, including himself was nauseating. jesse is one of his favorite scents, so he would prefer it not have been tainted by fermented grapes or other.

  * **Takes care of on sick days**



**KENTO** often times forgets how young jesse is, and how young people do stupid things sometimes. he sighs as he lays the hot towel across jesse’s forehead, mumbling something about skinny dipping in the winter,  _ really? _ but jesse still laughs, doesn’t really care when a coughing fit interrupts, kento frantically trying to get him to drink water. something kento doesn’t know if he should be thankful is when his lover gets especially touchy when the meds kick in. loopy words spilling, his grip is still unreasonably strong when he grabs the elder’s wrist, pulling him right into his chest. kento will squirm, because he really can’t afford to get sick, though half–heartedly since jesse’s body temperature seems to have doubled due to the fever he’s harboring.

  * **Drags the other person out into the water on beach day**



**JESSE** tries really hard to convince kento that he’ll get used to the temperature, but the boy just won’t budge. dipping a toe into the wet sand, instantly makes him flinch while jesse stand knee deep, chilly waves occasionally lapping up against his thighs. kento stands on the shore, covering his chest for some reason, slightly hunched as he tries to touch at the water again, only to shake his head and start whining, “jesse! i can’t do it…” and jesse will roll his eyes, trudging out of the water to tower above kento, swiftly picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. kento will immediately start thrashing, begging jesse to put him down, and jesse promises he will, once he’s gone waist deep and dumps kento into the water. he comes up for air, spitting and shaking and cursing at jesse who’s just laughing until the elder takes the initiative to pounce on him so they’re both tumbling under the surface.

  * **Gives unprompted massages**



**JESSE** probably notices when kento’s wound up a bit tighter than usual, he snaps, avoids eye contact much more, and slams doors more often. it’s not that unnatural for him to come up behind the elder, who may tense up at first(he’s not one for sudden touchiness usually, unless it’s from jesse), and push his thumbs between his shoulder blades, earning him a breath of relief. jesse knows exactly where there’s knots, pays special attention to his neck area, relishing in the feeling of kento’s body going lax under him. even when he’s loose and kento’s breathing has gone sudden, erratic at jesse’s now timed strokes up and down his sides, jesse keeps at it.

  * **Drives/rides shotgun**



**NEITHER** of them drive much yet, kento doesn’t really have the time to balance uni, his idol schedule, and the dmv. and he prefers the backseat anyways, partly because he likes to have jesse with him there, likes to sneak a kiss when their driver isn’t looking. he’s sure jesse won’t complain when their fingers are locked tight, and kento’s head lolls onto his shoulder.

  * **Brings the other lunch at work**



**KENTO’S** arrivals may or may not be expected, he feels a little like a mom. which is a bit embarrassing when he knocks on sixtone’s dressing room door and immediately gets a hoot out of juri when he opens the door, “jesse, your mommy’s here!” and kento can feel his face going completely red, he should be used to the junior’s teasing by now, yet he still finds himself stuttering around them all. he’s only relieved when jesse ushers him out of the room, shooting some comeback at his hollering bandmates. kento almost forgets why he came when he feels strong, warm hands close around his forearms, pulling him closer until they’re chest to chest–or rather, chest to bento to chest. and kento squawks when he feels a chopstick dig into his chest, “i… i made you lunch.” is all he’ll say, shoving the box at jesse and immediately making a break for it like some lovestruck high school girl.

  * **Embarrassingly drunk dancer**



**BOTH**  of themprobably can’t handle their alcohol well, when kento gets loopy, he likes to stand on things to feel high. personally, he thinks his little zundoko paradise dance cover is cute, no matter how many times he loses his footing or botches the lyrics. jesse may be heavy, but that doesn’t stop kento from dragging him on stage(the coffee table) to do an innapropriately sensual version of hey!say!jump!’s weekender. not that either of them care when their brains have gone fuzzy and kento could be singing at the top of his lungs, only to be muffled out when jesse smooshes their mouths together sloppily, his teeth hooking on kento’s bottom lip.

  * **Still cries watching Titanic**



**KENTO** of course, and he openly does so. clinging tighter to jesse and making wet spots in his shirt when he’s hiccuping, asking jesse to please get on the door with him if they ever get into this kind of situation(it could totally happen). in which jesse just rubs kento’s back and wonders why they keep watching this movie if kento’s just gonna cry his eyes out and complain. but he does find it (kind of) cute when he doesn’t let go of jesse once, for the entire night, always glued to his arm until they’ve fallen asleep.

  * **Firmly believes in couples costumes**



**NEITHER** of them care that much for halloween, because by the time kento’s decorated their apartments to be the best dressed, he finds that he has no time for actual costumes. as much as it discourages him, he puts more pride into their home’s appearances rather than their own. in the end though, he’ll fit a pair of devil horns on jesse.

  * **Breaks the expensive gift rule during Christmas**



**BOTH** of them emphasize on how the other’s presence is enough for them, they don’t need anything huge. of course they completely dismiss this when it actually comes to buying gifts and kento’s gifted that pretty platinum watch that he’d been eyeing in the jeweler’s store and jesse’s already hooking up a ps4 to his flatscreen.

  * **Makes the other eat breakfast**



**JESSE** does, since kento’s usually out of the house by seven, he doesn’t often have time for a nutritious breakfast. it of course has a toll on his well–being when it’s very obvious how the ridges in his ribcage become more and more prominent each passing day without the required amount of calories. jesse of course, won’t stand to see the other emaciated, and before kento can wiggle out of his bed, he makes sure the boy’s shoved down at least an egg, some toast and a glass of milk before actually letting him go. kento doesn’t like it, but he knows jesse’s just worried about him.

  * **Remembers anniversaries**



**NEITHER** ,  well, not the monthly ones anyways. their six–monthly and yearly anniversary is marked on kento’s calendar, just so he knows that he won’t forget. after all, in his past relationships, the breaking point would have to be when he forgets their special day(even if it’s just a petty month). he doesn’t really know if jesse cares about these kinds of things, but he’s also too much of a wimp to actually ask about it. jesse probably has a reminder on his phone as those are much more effective than checking a fucking calendar(kento you idiot).

  * **Brings up having kids**



**THEY’RE BOTH** way too young to think about kids. kento doesn’t plan to ever have kids, doesn’t think he could handle being around a walking disease infestation. and he’s heard the complaints mothers have over their babies waking up at three a.m. and throwing their infamous tantrum for no reason. he doesn’t think either of them would be inclined to changing diapers either. if they decided to adopt from infancy of course. he doesn’t really see a point in adopting a child older than thirteen, there’s barely anything left to raise. of course that might be good for them, but he knows from personal experience that the teen years are the most moody time for all of them, and he definitely doesn’t want to live through that all over again. but if jesse really wants that puppy slobbering all over the pet shop window… he thinks he can make an exception for his 'no kids’ policy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is the format wonky.... fuck you...

  * **who would be the one to randomly adopt a puppy without consultation**



**JESSE** would, kento likes the thought of a dog but hates that the majority of them shed. he’d be happy at first of course, dogs are cute! but over time he’d probably get tired of using a lint roller to clean the sofas.

  * **who would force the other to take aesthetic pictures of them**



**KENTO**! kento loves attention, especially if it’s jesse’s and jesse is probably too happy to oblige. they’ll go to the beach and jesse will take candids of kento running towards the ocean(probably screaming after he realizes how cold the water is. what an idiot).

  * **who would do stuff they think is stupid just to make the other one happy**



**PROBABLY JESSE**! he’s always the more goofy one, and kento has this really squeal like laughter when jesse’s face gets just that bit too close, or his fingers are jabbing at the elder’s sides. kento’s not necessarily the playful type, but he does want to make jesse happy, so he’ll try his darned hardest to put a smile on his face, even if it may be embarrassing…

  * **who picks out the horror movies to watch just so the other will cling to them**



**JESSE**. jesse does. jesse always does. sometimes kento thinks he does this on purpose just to make kento start whining and clinging to him, make him feel like a REAL MAN. kento doesn’t really like being jump scared or scary monsters because he’s wimpy but he’s not going to refuse a secret cuddling session for a couple of weird guys in costumes.

  * **who is constantly studying and who is constantly trying to distract them**



**KENTO’S** always been the studious type but lately he’s been having significant difficulty with jesse rolling over and sticking his head under kento’s shirt to give him a raspberry. or if jesse’s craving touch, he’ll lay down in kento’s lap(kento will complain at first but gradually start running his fingers through jesse’s hair, sighing).

  * ****who initiates the facetime calls whenever they’re separated****



**KENTO** , he’s always been a physical person, needing that touch to better reassure himself. and the problem with being separated is that kento can’t even touch jesse, so he settles for staring at jesse’s pretty face and complaining about being separated. it’s a good thing jesse thinks kento’s cute.

  * ****who is more likely to storm out after a fight and who is more likely to cry when they do****



**THEY BOTH** probably hate fighting, i mean who doesn’t? kento is a crier, a big ugly sobbing mess when his emotions become too much for him to handle, jesse probably doesn’t like seeing him like this but the other doesn’t really accept physical comforting at these times. it’s better to just leave him alone regardless if jesse does want to hold him.

  * **who stays up way too late binge-watching their favorite shows**



**JESSE** probably, kento isn’t good at staying up late. he’d probably try to watch them but end up dozing off on jesse’s shoulder.

  * ****who bites the other’s ear when they’re feeling frisky****



**JESSE** , kento doesn’t exactly get frisky. he longs for touch sure, but he wants others to touch him, and he’ll try his best to reciprocate. kento can’t say he doesn’t like it when jesse does it, but it’s not always an appropriate situation when kento’s knees go weak and he practically melts in front of the other.

  * **who sprays the other with water when they’re washing the car**



**KENTO**. he can’t look at jesse shirtless without losing his shit so he just ends up fumbling with the hose and spraying jesse until he’s fucking GLISTENING and kento realizes he’s made his situation, so, so so much worse.

  * **who has more fun decorating the house during holidays**



**KENTO’S** a huge sap, no lie, he loves christmas decorations but he always has to go by a specific kind of plan, interior design if you will. jesse will just watch him shuffle around the house and occasionally help him if something is too high for kento. his favorite part is when jesse picks him up so he can put the star on the tree.

  * **who is more likely to give the silent treatment when they’re mad at the other**



**KENTO** would do that. mainly because he wants jesse to bother him if he ever becomes that mad, because he still! wants! those! nice arms wrapping him up in a hug and kisses against the back of his neck. kento’s so dumb.

  * ****who plays with the others’ hair more?****



**JESSE** plays with kento’s hair, probably because he knows it’s one of his biggest weaknesses. he probably likes it when kento is a puddle in his hands, likes the shivers that wrack his spine when jesse tugs just the slightest and the soft gasps when the strokes make their way elsewhere.

  * ****who is more likely to climb all over the other one when they’re bored****



it may be a bit strange, but **KENTO** , because he likes to wrap his legs around jesse’s waist and bury his face in his neck. he thinks jesse smells really good and can honestly just fall asleep like that, how can you be bored with a man like that though?

  * **who tries to kiss the other as often as they can**



it’s complicated, **THEY BOTH** probably want to kiss each other all the time but kento’s more reserved about it. he doesn’t like to pry on these sorts of things but he does get this puppydog look when he wants a kiss, he’ll just stare at jesse until the other leans in to satisfy him.

  * ****who pouts when the other one tells them to shut the fuck up****



**JESSE** does, kento loves it when jesse talks, because he loves his voice, but if jesse starts drawling on a tangent like the actual nineteen year old he is, about raunchy and stupid things, kento will not hesitate to groan and turn over, covering his head with a pillow, missing the way jesse juts a lower lip out.

  * **who initiates the sex and who walks away when the other is riled up**



**THEY BOTH** like games in the end. kento always tempts jesse into this kind of thing, with cattish glances and flimsy, unknowingly(but all-knowingly at the same time) sensual phrases until jesse takes him by the wrists and pins him roughly against a wall or the bed or the couch. sometimes he’ll do that thing that kento really likes, grabbing him by the nape and roughly bending him over the kitchen table. even though kento likes to look at jesse while they fuck, there’s something absolutely mindblowing about not being able to see just what jesse’s doing behind him.

as said before, they like games. and sometimes they’ll play this ‘who can turn the other on first without alerting the agency’ game during practice or events where they can see each other. kento tries his hardest to get jesse riled with timed swivels of his hips, bending to pick something up, sitting on other people’s laps but looking him dead in the eye. in the end though, jesse’s the one who’ll shove kento into a janitor’s closet and start touching him Everywhere, paying special attention to the soft spots behind his knees and sliding his warm palms gruesomely slow down his sides, making kento a trembling, whimpering mess. he snickers and stops then, waving goodbye as he leaves. kento doesn’t win often, or ever.

  * ****who always forgets the umbrella and who holds it when they actually have one****



**THEY** both forget the umbrella, partially because they’re both stupid and never bother to check the weather reports. kento hates getting wet but it’s half his fault after all. when they Do have an umbrella, jesse is the one holding it, with kento holding him by the arm and leaning against him all cutesy and stuff.

  * **who demands showering first in the mornings**



**NOBODY** really demands anything. it works out pretty perfectly since kento is a Very early riser, and jesse prefers to sleep until noon.

  * **who sneaks into the shower with the other one in the mornings**



on the offhand, **KENTO** forgets to lock the door and by the time he’s actually in the shower, jesse’s already stirring. and if he has the energy, he’ll make the effort to sidle into the bathroom and toe off his clothes so he can practically RIP THE FUCKING SHOWER CURTAIN AWAY. and kento will start screaming and covering his private bits(not that jesse hasn’t seen it all before) and squeak something like “you’re just as bad as fuma!!” then proceed to throw a loufa at him.

  * ****who prefers riding the roller coasters and who prefers playing the games****



**THEY** both love to ride the roller coasters, jesse, because he likes it when kento is screaming and clutching his arm like his life depends on it, and kento, because he likes to cling to jesse’s arm like his life depends on it while screaming.

  * ****who will text the other one thirty times in a row until they respond?****



**KENTO** did that One time. and that was because he was standing out in the middle of the night in front of jesse’s apartment after the other had so graciously invited him to come over at three a.m. and kento kept hearing noises around him, so he just keeps frantically tapping “HELLO R U THERE IM GONNA DIE OUT HERE” until jesse finally came down to let him in. turned out he was sleeping.

  * ****who always forgets to charge their phone overnight****



**KENTO** always lives by his own daily schedule, he never forgets to charge up. jesse on the otherhand… can fall asleep at any time anywhere and kento is honestly so worried that the other might have some lifethreatening situation the next day that requires his phone that he ends up plugging jesse’s phone in for him.

  * ****who comes up behind the other and slide their hands into their back pockets****



**JESSE** does, and it earns a big yelp from kento, who turns to start hitting him, whining, while jesse laughs his ass off. and then he gets a long lecture on why he can’t do that in front of kento’s fucking parents.

  * ****who tries to get hugs from the other as often as they can?****



**KENTO** probably, because jesse is a giant compared to him and he absolutely adores it when he feels completely encased in jesse’s arms and just jesse, jesse, jesse everywhere.

  * ****who is louder and who constantly has the tell the other to be quiet****



**JESSE** is the louder one, a true fluorescent adolescent, sometimes cannot shut up about the dumbest of things. but that’s all part of being a kid and having fun right? kento doesn’t exactly tell him to be quiet, unless their in public and jesse yells something absurdly loud, regardless of what it may be. because by then everyone is staring at them, at jesse fist pumping to a familiar song on the radio, and kento, white–faced and trying to calm the younger down.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**KENTO** hadn’t really thought anything at first when his best friend started dating. he’s never been the jealous type and he understands when someone wants to spend more time with their significant other, at this point it’s not a surprise when fuma’s bailed on their lunch plans again. he’s met jesse before, and he’d seemed cool. before he was cool he was cute as an itty-bitty junior. kento’s never really had a problem with him, still doesn’t. he just really wants a lunch with his friend.

“again…?” he sounds dejected, but he’s used to it by now so it sounds more exasperated than not.

“sorry! sorry, next time okay? i swear.”

_ you always say that _ , “it’s fine, see you later then.”

fuma hangs up with a chirpy _ thanks!  _ and kento goes back into his bedroom to rest his eyes.

kento’s never really thought much about jesse, but the younger did seem to be on his mind more often, a kind of low residing resentment, he would guess. it’s not his fault, if he should be mad at anyone it should be fuma, for shirking their plans off to the side like expendables. but he supposes all best friends will have some automatic indignation with their pal’s boyfriend or girlfriend. he probably wants the best for fuma, yeah. that’s it.

being lobbed into some kind of junior project with jesse, was a surprise to him. he’s used to being the center of attention, the apple of everyone’s eye, which was why he’d taken the role in the first place. what he didn’t expect was how close he had to be with those in the project with him. he doesn’t expect jesse’s warmth to practically radiate off him, doesn’t expect for his reactions to be genuine. but it’s when jesse’s arm closes around his shoulders, and he turns, just as the script instructs, and practically loses his lines.

“this isn’t a dream.” and jesse’s voice at that moment actually  _ does _ things to him, the swallow is automatic before he’s reminded that’ he’s on camera! and stutters out a “huh?” and shimmies out of jesse’s grip, making his exit as fast as he can.

the director praises him on his performance, “very convincing, you aren’t actually gay… are you?” which he of course responds with a laugh, shaking his head.

“hey nakajima…” a very familiar voice calls, and kento almost tenses visibly. luckily he’s able to just turn and smile, like the star he is.

“jesse… hey.”

“good job out there,” he starts, “i know we don’t talk much, must have been a little hard to act like you were crushing on me huh?”

kento laughs again, almost mechanically, “yeah, really,”  _ except not really fuck, i think it was actually easier than the last drama i was in _ – “especially having a crush on… a guy… haven’t done that before.”

jesse snickers, and it’s something that sends tingles straight down to kento’s toes, “well. i know you’re busy, i’ll see you around?”

“yeah… count on it.” though the actual thought of seeing jesse again after this meant his knees could give out at any second. but with that they part ways, and life returns to almost normal. fuma, blowing off kento’s lunch plans. kento shrugging it off and sleeping more.

it’s a little surprising he realizes so late(3am maybe?), shooting up in his bed as if an earth shattering earthquake was taking place. because fuck, was he crushing on his best friend’s boyfriend? no… he couldn’t be, after all, he barely knows the kid. how could he even think of him that way, and wait a second? was that his first concern?! for fuck’s sake kento, he’s your best friend’s BOYFRIEND. he tries repeating that whole “bros before hoes” saying over and over in his head but then he things, wait isn’t jesse considered a bro too…? and hold ON! fuma wasn’t really applying that saying to his own personal life. kento can’t even remember the last time they’d gone to lunch as kento and fuma. well, last week it was kento and fuma on his phone texting his boyfriend.

he doesn’t know what to believe anymore.

“is something wrong?” the question makes him jump, the junior seemed to come out of nowhere nowadays, somehow always finding kento at the worst of times. times when he was contemplating his options, putting fuma ahead of himself though, even if it went against everything he believed in.

kento shakes his head, “no it’s… it’s nothing.” and traces the brim of his water cup with his index, not bothering to look jesse in the eye.

jesse just stares at him, “are you sure? you’ve been playing with that empty water cup for like ten minutes now.”

_ okay jesse, yes something’s wrong, i might have a little bit of a crush on you and i might think about you like every second of the day and maybe my music is starting to remind me of you too which really sucks because i used to like listening to my music but knowing i can’t have you really sucks because i love fuma okay, he’s my best friend and i’m not about to ruin that by hitting on you okay? and maybe it’s not helping that you’re hot as fuck both figuratively and literally and i want you to hold me because honestly lately i’ve been feeling REALLY cold and _ – “yeah, i’m sure, thanks for worrying though.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times kissed

  1. spin the bottle had never been an appealing party game to him, but the alcohol buzzing in his veins asked him, today, why not? and so he watches the opaque glass of “SAPPORO ICHIBAN!” twirl rapidly in front of him, eyes following the tip with a shy grin plastered on his face. the rumble of “oh oh oh"s steadily grows louder as the bottle begins to slow down to a stop. he’s expecting a lucky female, one half his size and bashful as he looks at her with a smile. the expression is almost immediately replaced by confusion when he realizes the lucky lady is in fact–NOT a lady at all. but jesse looks just as surprised as he does and he can’t help the bubble of laughter in the back of his throat, harmonizing with the raucous laughter of everyone else. he beckons the younger closer, who rolls his eyes and leans in. kento wraps an arm around his neck to steady himself, and takes a quick nip of jesse’s bottom lip.
  2. the second time is another laugh. it’s one of those popular fan service type of things. a kiss card game? he thinks that’s what it’s called. and he’s been seated next to the end of the sixtone line, start of the sexy zone line. the goal is to get the card to the end of the line as quick as possible without using their hands. it seems simple enough and he catches some of his friends ‘cheating’ by taking the ends of the cards into their mouths to avoid any intimacy. there’s one card that passes through though, sucked by one to another and when it gets to jesse who turns to kento, the card falls from lack of breath, but by then kento’s hands are already cradling the sides of jesse’s face and their lips smack together. the crowd is laughing nonstop, girls are screaming and jesse is looking at him with a _what the fuck just happened_ kind of frown.
  3. “we’re going on a date.” he slams his hands down on the coffee table, his poor grande shaking from the tremor. jesse raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment still tapping away at his phone, “are we now.” he deadpans, not even bothering to look at kento. the older of the two huffs, “yes, so get off your ass and treat me like i am the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” _because i am_ , he sing songs in his head. jesse sighs, puts down his phone and reaches over for one of kento’s limp hands, peers at his finger tips for a moment before bringing it up to his lips and kissing the pad of his index, “sorry, i’m busy today.”
  4. kento likes jesse’s lips. like really really likes jesse’s lips. that’s what he tells himself when he’s got arms slung over jesse’s shoulders, literally stealing the breath from him. he likes the way jesse’s hands feel sliding up his shirt because he has callouses and kento likes that. yes kento ‘likes’ jesse’s touches and lips and he likes the kinds of things jesse has to offer. he likes jesse’s soft hair and likes to tug on it just to feel it between his own fingers. he likes jesse’s build and likes the way he fits so easily in his lap like a puzzle piece. kento likes jesse.
  5. it’s just a normal day–or night, because it was technically night. the room is dark, the tv playing a rerun of “VS ARASHI” and kento sitting on the couch. jesse sitting on the floor, legs shoved under the kotatsu. kento’s nearly sleepy, and considers going home but waves the thought away, moving was too much effort. he shifts his position so he’s lying down, jesse’s head rested near his abdomen. absently, he curls his arm around jesse’s neck, pulls him so he can reach him with his lips, buries his face into the back of his hair and breathes in. he slides a little lower to press his lips against the first bump in jesse’s spine, “hey,” he mumbles into his skin. “hm?” is all he gets back, “love you man.”




	6. Chapter 6

**A** spray of sunlight washes over the apartment like warm honey, the smell of home enlightens his sleepy mind. fresh ground coffee beans, floral laundry detergent and the slightest hint of  _ his _ cologne giving that once dull aroma a spike of excitement. he usually doesn’t wake up this late, preferring to feel the gradual rise of the sun against his skin on the way to work. today though, there was something absolutely magical about rising to the world already bright, living for him. almost like it had waited. he’s suddenly grateful for the day off, for the arm hooked loosely around his waist, for the chest pressed flush against his back and the steady rise and fall of jesse’s breath.

as slow as he can, kento turns to face his lover, eyes wide and shining as he takes in jesse’s sleeping face. it felt almost a bit creepy to be doing this, but he can’t really stop himself when his gaze falls over the slope of jesse’s nose, over the swell of his lips. he doesn’t realize he’s reaching out until his index and middle finger have traced over the curve of his brow, caressing down the side of jesse’s face. he visibly jumps when the taller male bites at his finger, holding it between his teeth, light enough to not hurt kento but he makes a real show of teeth that the elder can’t help but let out a string of “owowow!!”

“what are you doing?” jesse asks, his tone still rasped with sleep, bedroom eyes and all focused on kento.

“staring at the idiot in my bed.” he teases in return and jesse gasps in a mocking way: “you’re sleeping with someone else?!”

it’s in that moment that kento grabs the pillow he was resting on and proceeds to try and suffocate his boyfriend.

 


End file.
